Uncertain Future
by Finn Dameron
Summary: Weird things have been happening to Hogwarts student Jeon Jungkook. Will he find out what is happening?


Beads of sweat ran down Jungkook's face as he waited anxiously for his name to be called. The stuffy environment of the Hogwarts dungeon didn't help with his mood either. It seemed to make everything worse.

"Jeon Jungkook," Jungkook looked up with dred as Professor Snape's deep voice filled the room.

I'm done for, Jungkook thought, as he walked to the front of the classroom like a prisoner who is about to receive a death sentence. Afraid to look Snape in the eyes Jungkook stared at his shaking hands as he grabbed the paper and walked back to his seat.

Come on Jungkook just turn the paper over and look at your grade. You remembered to write your name at least so that has to count for something, he thought again as he held his breath and turned over the paper.

In that moment Jungkook just wanted to find the Astronomy Tower, jump off, and end his misery. It was as he feared he failed another Potions exam. The endless hours of studying and having Taehyung help him all went to waste. His parents weren't going to be happy with this at all. There definitely was going to be a Howler waiting for him in the Great Hall at dinner. It was going to be so embarassing.

As if honing in on his fears Snape addressed the class as they prepared to leave. "I have already informed your parents of your grades. So don't try to do anything funny with your exam." With that Snape walked out of the classroom passing the rustling students as they grabbed their books and bags.

Jungkook sighed as he walked the long hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had failed yet another potions exam. He just didn't understand how everything came so easily to his older brother who graduated from Hogwarts with top marks, all the while being prefect, head boy, and then captain of the quidditch team. Jungkook on the other hand was an incredible quidditch player, but that was about it. He also excelled at Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions was his worst subject since day one. It reminded him too much of Chemistry with how precise you had to be with every measurement. And every time he saw a number or a Potions recipe his mind seemed to shut down instantly.

I just won't go to the Great Hall and eat dinner. That will save me the embarrassment of having to face my failure and face Taehyung who worked so hard in helping me study. Maybe I will just practice some Quidditch instead. That always seems to help me clear my head.

Jungkook took off his blue and bronze tie as he exchanged it for his warm and fluffy quidditch sweater. When he was in the air playing quidditch with the wind blowing through his magenta locks it was the only time that he felt completely himself and invincible. It was the best feeling in the world when he was soaring through the air on his broom. He loved flying ever since he could remember.

"Hey babe I missed you at dinner," a deep voice filled the air as I was doing my midair exercises. This exercise consisted of me practicing catching the snitch in midair to avoid crashing to ground if I had to do a mad dive in order to catch the snitch.

I smiled at the voice and headed back to the ground. "I figured that I would save the embarrassment of having to open a howler in front of the whole school again."

"Damn you failed another Potions exam?"

Ashamed I blushed and looked down not able to meet the eyes of my boyfriend. He really excelled in his studies and tried his best in helping me to study for the exam but for some reason I was just dumb as a sack of doornails and whatever I did I couldn't pass a stupid potions exam. "I seriously don't know what's wrong with me Tae I just can't seem to get my head around potions. I don't even know why you try with me."

I felt instant warmth on my face as Tae put his hand under my chin and moved it so that I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Kookie all that matters is that you tried your best and the only thing you can do is strive to do better next time. I will always be here to help you no matter what." Tae said as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Warmth spread throughout my whole body gosh I just loved him so damn much.

"Thanks Tae I just wish that my parents felt the same way."

"They just want what's best for you Kookie."

"No they want what's best for my brother." I shook my head as tears threatened to fall. "Please let's not talk about this I just want to practice."

Tae nooded. "Okay I'll just watch from the stands like I normally do." With that Tae moved to the stands and took out his sketchbook that went everywhere with him.

Like Quidditch was my forever love art was Tae's. Whenever we had our Hogsmeade weekends Tae and I would always go to the muggle world and just go to gallery after gallery exploring and taking pictures. Another hobby of mine was making videos so I would always record our adventures. Tae and I were different from most children who attended Hogwarts because we were raised exclusively in the muggle world. Both of Tae's parents are muggles and my mother is half and half so I was so thankful that I was exposed to both worlds because it made it so easy for me to see both sides.

After a couple of hours of practice I began to get a bit tired so I went to the ground ad began to walk toward the locker room. I had a quick wash up and went back to the Quidditch pitch where I saw Tae still intently working in his sketchbook. I snuck up behind him and gave him a fierce bear hug.

"Shit Jungkook!" Tae screeched as he jumped up nearly dropping his sketchbook in the process.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said as the book was about to fall to the ground. It hovered for a bit and appeared back in Tae's hand as he regained his composure.

Tae hit me playfully as he adjusted his yellow and black hat that had gone askew in the chaos. "Don't scare me like that."

"What are you working on?" I asked as I tried to get a look at the page.

Tae instantly moved it from my view as he quickly closed the book. "It's a surprise I don't want you to know yet."

I pouted knowing full well that my pout was one of his weaknesses. He always gave in immediately.

Tae put his finger in his mouth as he bit his nails which was habit he did when he was nervous. I smirked knowing that I had him cornered now. He would crack soon.

To my dismay Tae turned and put his sketchbook in his bag. "Sorry baby that cute pout won't work on me today. It's a surprise and I want to keep it that way for a while."

I put my arms across my chest and pouted again. "But Tae Tae."

Tae shook his head, "No Kookie I want this to be a surprise for you."

I huffed as I grabbed Tae's hand and put it in mine. "Okay but I want you to know how much this is hurting me."

Tae just giggled. "Oh babe don't worry I know that I won't be able to resist you for long."


End file.
